


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by LadyRhi



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Intense Gazing, POV Clyde Logan, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylogan, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhi/pseuds/LadyRhi
Summary: A deck of cards, a glass of whiskey, and the goal to win just one more hand so the boxers have to come off...When playing for keeps, the Queen of Hearts trumps all.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: PL LOVE FEST for MyJediLife





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> There is one person whose name I'd heard talked about fairly frequently when I'd first started writing fanfic. Everyone said that she was one of the best people in the community, but I'll admit that I was wary. I'd taken part in fandom before, but oftentimes, whoever people said was 'amazing' tended to just be someone who happened to be popular. [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) proved the exception to the rule, however, and truly is one of the kindest and most supportive members of this community. Thank you so much for all that you give and all that you do! I hope you enjoy this story. ♥
> 
> Huge thanks & a big hug go to [Darkangel4066](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066) for taking up the challenge of betaing my first fic with multiple POV's. I was nervous about it, but you made sure everything was shipshape and Bristol fashion!
> 
> So much thanks to [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3) for being my 'Clyde Accent-Checker,' helping me ensure that MyJediLife would recognize her hubby's voice!
> 
> Mood music: [A Good Run of Bad Luck by Clint Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lexhv8MaXQ8)
> 
> Much love! ♥

Rey was winning. Well, maybe not the last hand or so, but all things considered, she was certainly up in points, so to speak.

She snuck a look up at the dark head bent over the other side of the table. Clyde's face was stiff with concentration as he considered his hand with great care, which he seemed to do with all things. Allowing herself the tiniest smile before hiding it away, she lowered her own cards and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Rich, mahogany eyes tipped up to meet hers, open and entirely unsuited to the game they were playing. Her heart tripped a little, knowing that although Clyde gave himself away so easily, he'd agreed to their little wager … for her.

Thrilled at the thought, Rey controlled her expression carefully. She dropped her gaze down to the floor, looking over the piles of fabric around them. Clyde's plaid shirt and leather belt lay tangled amongst her ivory blouse and patent pumps. Heavy boots had been shoved off behind his chair, his watch lying beside his elbow on the table, and denim jacket heaped near the sofa. She rather proudly glanced up at the ceiling fan, where her silk scarf dangled. If Clyde actually managed to win her pantyhose off her, Rey was determined to land them on the fin right above his head so they would trail down to tickle that aquiline nose of his.

Eyeing the appendage in question, she reconsidered just how much she wanted him to win any further rounds -- she had much more interesting plans for that nose which she was eager to get on to tonight.

"Your call, handsome," Rey said, biting back the smile that threatened to spread across her face at the immediate appearance of the ruddy flush that stained Clyde's cheeks.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he peered back down at the cards he held, giving it some more thought. She silently tapped her stockinged toe against the table leg, trying to stifle her impatience, eyes fixed appraisingly on the delectable mole just to the side of his nose.

Rey gave herself a mental shake, rebuking herself for losing focus yet again. She had Clyde down to his boxers and just needed one more winning hand to get them off of him. As the evening had worn on, though, and one garment after another had been tossed aside, she'd found it more difficult to focus on the game, eyes drawn to the miles of smooth skin slowly being revealed from across the table. Distracted, she'd lost the last two rounds and had thrown aside the forfeited clothes in frustration as those boxers remained around Clyde's hips.

Tapping a red fingernail against the fan of cards in her hands, Rey decided it was time to start playing a little dirty. Not cheating, mind you. Just a little … underhanded.

"You know? I never thought you'd say yes to this," Rey ventured, determined to draw him out.

"Don't reckon I woulda 'fore now," Clyde responded, looking down at the cards leaning against his prosthetic arm with an intensely serious expression.

Hmm. She'd have to put a little more effort into this. Swallowing a smirk, she decided to make use of some insider knowledge she'd gotten off Jimmy. The other Logan brother had settled his arm about Rey's shoulders earlier today, beaming mischievously, and filled her in on a few things he thought might come in handy for the woman who made his brother's ears turn scarlet whenever her head turned his way.

"I'd have sooner eaten a whole bowl-full of _cauliflower_ before supposing you'd--"

"Did you just say cawleeflowr ta me?" he interrupted, head whipping up to look at her in shock.

"Gross, isn't it?" she said as though in avid agreement, inwardly basking in wicked delight. "No flavor. It really is just colorless broccoli."

Clyde stared at her, the wheels turning furiously behind his eyes. She simply gazed back innocently.

"Yeah," he said a little warily, determining to track Jimmy down tomorrow and grill him.

Rey bit the inside of her lip to hold back her grin, watching his right hand run along the tops of his cards distractedly before finally plucking one out and tossing it aside. She dealt him a new card and then replaced two of hers, pleased with the outcome.

After a few more moments, Clyde laid out his line-up on the table between them -- a straight. Giving the table leg one last kick, Rey let out a breath of consternation, showing him the three queens she'd been banking on.

_You ladies really let me down,_ she thought at the cards pettishly.

She looked across the table at the fourth queen, who'd have helped Rey beat his straight if she hadn't stubbornly decided to once again settle her painted skirts in Clyde's palm.

"How do you draw her every single time?" she asked, laughing. It was honestly getting to be absurd. Win or lose, he always ended up with the same card in his hand. Standing, she shimmied out of her skirt, giving it a careless toss off towards the sofa where it landed next to his jacket.

"Must like me," Clyde said with a small shrug, eyes trying to be subtle about watching the movements of her hips with a heat that she found deeply satisfying.

"Oh?" Rey teased as she sat back down, crossing her forearms on the table and leaning towards him. "Flirting with the queen of hearts, then. Should I be jealous?"

"Naw," he said with a shake of his head and the barest hint of a smile. "Only got one heart, 'n it's gotta queen already."

Rey's lips twitched as she suppressed a smile at that. She settled back into her chair, gathering up her cards and stacking them on top of the deck. Casting a glance over him and then down at herself, she filched his glass of whiskey and sipped slowly, thinking. She'd thought a game of strip poker was a perfect idea for tonight, but now she was seeing the flaw in the plan, given that it was taking forever to get the last stitch off of him.

Eyes narrowing in consideration, Rey picked up the deck and started shuffling it in preparation for the next round. Frustrated with waiting while the sight of Clyde's muscled chest sat on full display, that damn mole beside his nose practically taunting her, she settled on a course of action to decisively solve her predicament.

"Shall we up the ante?" she proposed, dimples drawing his eyes as they peeked out briefly around the curve of her smile. "All-in."

Clyde's gaze slipped from her face down along her curves, still clad in the odd assortment of outer- and undergarments that, as much skin as they left bare, covered her far more completely than the boxers she'd stripped him down to with one winning hand after another, until her recent losing streak.

"You sure?" he asked, thinking it only fair she have the chance to withdraw the offer that would put the rest of her clothes in jeopardy all at once. He soaked in the sight of anticipation dancing in those hazel lamps of hers, perfectly willing to allow her to distract him with the way the excitement she thought she hid so well lit her face with a luminous beauty that stole his breath away.

"Positive," Rey declared, tapping the edge of the deck against the table to straighten it. She gave it one last quick shuffle before flicking cards back-and-forth between them and slapping the remainder down with enthusiasm.

Rey plucked up her hand and wanted to cheer. She peeked up at Clyde quickly to see how he reacted to what he'd been dealt, feeling elation bubble up inside her at the slight crease between the midnight slashes of his brows. Focusing hard on keeping her foot from battering the table leg, she forced herself to wait.

After a few moments of deliberation, Clyde pulled two cards from the line-up leaning against his prosthetic, discarding them off to the side and accepting their replacements from her.

She waited while he looked his new hand over, shifting two cards around before raising his head again. Rey gave the tabletop a sharp knock with her knuckles, passing. Clyde huffed lightly in mild amusement at the air of absolute confidence she just couldn't seem to hold back. He regarded the cards he had critically, pleased with his draw.

"Call," he finally drawled.

Rey slapped her cards down -- a royal flush. The elusive queen sat among her fellow hearts, daring to be bettered.

Clyde gave a low whistle, nodding in appreciation. A lucky one, was Rey. Then again, he thought to himself happily, so was he.

Pulling his left arm away, he slipped his prosthetic out from behind his cards, letting them fall in surrender -- a random mess of numbered cards, disparate suits seemingly mocking his efforts.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Rey's face glowed with the full force of her sunshine grin.

"Good game and well played," she said, holding out her right hand and giving her defeated opponent a firm shake of respect.

"A pleasure, ma'am," Clyde agreed, the feel of her small palm in his sending a wave of delight through his chest.

Rey left her hand in his grasp for a beat, loving the way his massive, calloused fingers held her with astonishing gentleness. He was a mountain of a man, Clyde Logan. Still, there was a sweetness about him that she didn't think many saw or even bothered to notice, even when he acted with a conscientious care that belied the intimidating build of a man who'd been to war and still kept himself in shape, despite his wounds.

Heat pooling in her belly, Rey pulled her hand away and watched the thick muscles of his arm flex as he retracted it. Oh yes, Clyde was worth more than a passing glance, and with the formality of her victory out of the way at last, she was going to give him the attention he deserved.

"To the victor…" Rey said huskily, eyes holding his as she stood and slipped 'round the small table, slender hips swaying with a deliberate strut that hit him right in the chest. She stopped when she reached his side and crooked a finger right under his nose. Clyde's body obeyed the teasing gesture as though she were one of them space wizards in the sci-fi movies everyone talked about.

He regarded Rey steadily as she stepped into him, pressing her still partially-clothed chest to the vast planes of his bare flesh, hard abs clenching at the contact with that slim body of hers that was just so damn sexy. Stretching up on her tip-toes, she nuzzled into the fall of hair at the side of his face and whispered into his beet-red ear with a sultry purr.

"...go the spoils."

Unable to look anywhere but at those magnetic hazel eyes when she leaned back again to regard him, Clyde didn't glance down when he felt one of those red-tipped fingers slip beneath the waistband of his boxers. Then she tugged. He watched her gaze slip downwards, inwardly exhilarated at the way her soft lips parted at the sight she'd revealed as the fabric fell away. He felt himself grow harder.

Clyde's breath hitched when her fingers drew ever so lightly along the throbbing heat of his shaft, a single fingertip gathering the glistening drop from the tip and drawing a wet streak back up the rising length.

Wanting nothing more than to feel her mouth against his, to taste her, and worship the breath that brushed softly against his chest, he dipped his head. Her finger left off its slow progress to come up and press against his eager lips, however, and he tasted the saltiness of his own excitement, fighting to hold himself in check.

"Now, what's this? It looks to me as if you're still wearing something," she murmured with a delicately arched brow.

"Yeah," Clyde admitted, lips brushing along that small finger as he spoke and giving Rey that heavy-lidded stare of his that left her feeling weak at the knees, and yet so incredibly powerful at the same time, "but I ain't never gonna take it off, darlin'."

Slipping both her hands up to thread her fingers through the silky hair at the nape of his neck, Rey touched her lips to the tip of Clyde's nose, drawing them along the side of it before flicking her tongue against that damn mole, making him suck in a sharp breath. Then she dove after his lips. Big arms came around her, supporting Rey carefully even as they pulled her closer. He cradled her expertly in the crook of his left elbow, right hand snugging her into his chest, secure and safe. Rey could feel his arousal pulsing urgently against her hip, but he didn't seem interested in rushing, happy to hold her and taste the whiskey on her tongue.

Nowhere near as content with their sedate pace, she dropped her hands to Clyde's shoulders and, with a little jump, pulled herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. Rey deepened the kiss until she felt his fingers dig into her skin with gratifying excitement. Eventually, she pulled away, both of them panting raggedly as they sought much-needed oxygen. Meeting Clyde's eyes, his pupils blown wide, consuming the lustrous umber surrounding them, she tossed him a triumphant smile.

"Too bad the queen of hearts left you high and dry this time, Mr. Logan," she teased him, running a fingernail through the coarse bristles along his jaw, reveling in the rough sensation.

"Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," he told her, the corners of his own mouth tipping upwards just enough to spark that playful light in his eyes that ignited the now-familiar wildfire deep inside her. He shifted Rey, taking her weight entirely onto his strong left arm, in order to claim her hand and press a kiss tenderly to the thin gold band he'd slipped onto it a few hours before. Its twin pressed against her chest, where it hung from the chain on his neck beside his dog tags, warmed-through from resting over that big heart of his.

"Seems ta me I drew 'er this round, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little moment that popped into my head one evening during a sprint in The PL, and I rushed madly to get it all down. I knew exactly who it had to be for! 
> 
> Keeping the Reylogan Queen herself in mind, I jotted down a few notes of things I wanted to make sure to include...  
> \- Clyde's prosthetic hand  
> \- Cauliflower  
> \- She views Clyde as someone who only speaks when there's something worth saying  
> \- Her favorite word to describe his nose is 'aquiline'  
> 


End file.
